Paths to Success
by remuslives
Summary: Help Hermione find success and happiness in 11 unique possible endings and with 8 possible suitors. Complete.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

**A/N: There are actually fairly long gaps of time in between each interruption Hermione will face, it just reads like they're happening on top of each other because it's from her perspective and when you're that focused, time flies by without you realizing it. **

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration; why did her latest project have to be so difficult? Every day she worked on the formula to cure a new strain of dragon pox, and every day she was disappointed; it was just so irritating. Grumbling, she crumpled up her latest failure and launched it across the room.

"Score!" Harry cheered when it smacked Ron in the nose. "No luck yet?"

"No," she replied in a clipped tone, in no mood for their antics today. One would think becoming an Auror would have the added benefit of maturity, but one would be wrong.

Ron grabbed up the parchment, opened it and wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to one of her abbreviations.

She glanced over his shoulder as he slouched beside her. "Onyx." She began scribbling out the formula again, making notes and adjustments.

"And this?"

"Moonstone."

"What about this one?"

"Mistletoe berries."

"And this one?"

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "Does it really matter?"

He shrugged and tossed the paper into the bin. "Guess not."

With effort, she contained a growl and returned to her work.

"So Hermione," Harry interrupted warily.

"Yes?" She gritted her teeth.

"We just came from Sirius' flat. He said that you were going out with him tonight."

"Did he?" she responded without interest.

"Well yeah, he did," Harry answered.

"So…are you?" Ron asked, leaning forward eagerly.

_How should Hermione respond?_

_A. "Hardly." Go to chapter 2_

_B. "Yes." Go to chapter 3_


	2. Hardly

"_Hardly"_

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept working. "Hardly."

Ron flopped back in disappointment. "Why'd Sirius say it then?"

"How should I know? Go ask him; I'm busy."

"You're always busy," Harry complained.

"That's because my work is important," she explained.

"Yeah yeah," Ron grumbled, "so we've heard."

"Ron, please," she begged. "If you guys can't be quiet, please go somewhere else. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough here."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said sarcastically, "We wouldn't want to get her off the _verge_."

"Come over later, when you've got time," Harry said, kissing her on the head.

Ron ruffled her already messy locks and dodged away from her punch, laughing.

"Bye Hermione," they sung from the doorway.

"Goodbye," she barked, chucking her latest failure into the rubbish bin. Sighing, she began again.

"Hermione?" a soft voice called, dragging her from her confused, potion-filled dreams.

"Wha?" she croaked, sitting up and rolling her head around, stretching out the kinks in her neck.

"Have you been up here all this time?" Remus asked, smiling kindly as she blinked up at him.

"Yes. It's this bloody formula." She crushed the useless parchment. "It's haunting me!"

"Perhaps you need a break from it," he suggested. "A day off, a night out. You can come back to it with a fresh mind and possibly a new perspective.

_How should Hermione respond?_

_A. "I can't, I have to finish this." Go to chapter 4_

_B. "Maybe you're right." Go to chapter 5_


	3. Yes

"_Yes."_

She sighed, looking directly at Ron. "Yes, but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"You're our friend," Harry defended, "of course it's our business."

"Yours, yes. But not Ron's. Not after that last incident."

"Oh come on!" Ron threw his hands up. "I told you that was an accident."

"How do you accidentally punch your own brother in the nose?"

"We hit each other all the time; it doesn't mean anything."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know you actually _wanted_ Percy to kiss you?"

"I don't know, observation, asking me, the fact that I was holding him there."

"Ugh! What do you want from me? I'm sorry! I'm an idiot, it won't happen again, I promise not to hit Sirius if you decide to kiss him."

"Fine, that's a start."

"A start?"

"Is that a problem?"

He opened his mouth, but Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"No, it's just peachy. Don't know why it's okay for everyone to hit _me_," he mumbled.

"Because, I'm not kissing you," she answered matter-of-factly.

"So…" Harry prompted, "about Sirius…"

"Oh, fine," she sighed. "Yes, I agreed to one date. He's rather charming when he wants to be."

"I'm always charming," Sirius corrected, entering the room and flopping into a chair.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically.

"Boys, don't you have somewhere to be?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"No." Ron crossed his arms and stared at the older man.

"Yes." Harry got up and dragged Ron away. "Come on before she gets mad at you again. Bye Hermione. Ginny wants you to owl her tonight."

"Alright." She returned to her work, but couldn't concentrate properly with Sirius sitting so close beside her.

"So, are you almost ready?"

"What? Already? It can't be six o'clock." She checked her watch.

"But it is. Come on, time for fun."

"I can't. I have to get this finished so we can begin testing it."

"Don't care. Time to dance."

"Sirius, really, I can't."

He sighed. "Alright give it here."

"Fine, but-"

"The moonstone isn't reacting?"

"I- How did you know that?"

"Add a drop of flobberworm mucus before the stone."

"No. That won't work, it…" She tilted her head staring at the parchment. "Holy Merlin, that's it. You've solved it! Sirius you're brilliant! It's so simple."

"But effective, yeah. Now, let's go dancing."

"But- We have to report these findings.""We? Oh no. I want no part of it."

"But it's your work."

"No, it's yours. I just supplied the last piece. Come on. Fun time." He tugged on her hand.

"But, Miss Burge-"

"Can wait until tomorrow. You promised me a dance and I intend to collect." He kissed her softly and pulled her towards the door.

No longer reluctant, she dropped the formula and followed him out.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	4. I can't

"_I can't"_

"I can't, I have to finish this," she answered stubbornly, pulling a fresh piece of parchment closer.

Remus sighed. "Very well, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Remus," she said absently, pen flying across the paper. "Perhaps…if I used a moon _crystal_ instead…that might…Ugh!" She shoved the papers away from her in frustration.

"Troubles in genius land?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, avoiding his question.

"Mum's birthday's tomorrow." He furrowed his brow as he looked over her scribbles. "Hungry?"

"I don't have time to-" She caught the apple he threw at her head. "Thanks," she reluctantly mumbled, taking a big bite.

"You're welcome. You know a moonstone would probably work better than a crystal."

She glared at him until he shrugged and looked away.

"Just trying to help."

She sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been at this for weeks."

"Most people would take months or years."

"At this rate, so will I."

"Okay look. You're not going to get anywhere like this. You need to relax."

"I can't." She dropped her head to the desk.

"Sure you can. You just need a little help."

Charlie's large hands cupped her shoulders and squeezed gently.

_How should Hermione respond?_

_A. Pull away. Go to chapter 6_

_B. Relax. Go to chapter 7_


	5. Maybe you're right

"_Maybe you're right"_

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, dropping her quill and shaking out her cramped hand.

"Of course I am." He grinned, giving her a hand up. "Now, the _real_ question is, where should you go?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"I'm going to a Muggle cinema, if you'd like to come. Or there's the ever-popular dancing that ginny and Luna mentioned earlier."

_Where should Hermione go?_

_A. To the movies. Go to chapter 13_

_B. Out dancing. Go to chapter 14_


	6. Pull away

_Pull Away_

Annoyed, Hermione pulled away.

"Please, Charlie, I have to focus."

He heaved a sigh and dropped his arms to his side. "Fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Don't be angry," she argued. "I just really need to get this done. I can't let myself get distracted when I'm so close."

"Yeah. See you later."

Left alone, Hermione concentrated on her task. She knew if it weren't for all of the ridiculously nosy men that kept interrupting her, she would have figured it out already. Then she paused.

"No. It can't be that easy," she challenged herself. "Can it?" Adding a bit of flobberworm mucus just before the moonstone could solve the problem. Quickly doing the calculations, Hermione screamed in pleasure. "Yes! That's it! I've done it!"

_How should Hermione celebrate?_

_A. With a glass of wine. Go to chapter 8_

_B. Brag to Harry and Ron. Go to chapter 9_


	7. Relax

_Relax_

Hermione closed her eyes as his hands worked the knots form her shoulders and neck. He continued kneading her muscles long after she had relaxed and gone limp beneath his warm hands. She practically purred when they slid up to massage her scalp.

"You still awake?" he asked softly, combing her hair away from her face.

"Not sure," she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed and get some sleep." He kissed her cheek softly.

"But I should-"

"No. You need to rest that brilliant mind and then you need to eat. Trust me." He kissed her temple as she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione blinked, looking around the semi-dark room; it was empty. Stretching, she realized the fog was gone from her mind; she could think clearly for the first time in days. She grinned as she saw the sandwich Charlie had left for her.

Taking a bite, she lit the lamps throughout the room. Her stomach growled for more, so she obliged with another large bite. She wrote the current formula slowly as she ate, taking time to study it anew.

As she popped the last bite into her mouth, she paused.

"Could it…" She grabbed her quill and added her thoughts to the parchment. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "Flobberworm mucus, so simple, so perfect."

She laughed aloud and jumped to her feet.

_How should Hermione celebrate?_

_A. With a glass of wine. Go to chapter 8_

_B. Finding Charlie. Go to chapter 12_


	8. Wine

_Wine_

Beside herself with pleasure, Hermione celebrated the best way she knew how. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of elderflower wine. After a quick chilling spell, she poured herself a goblet full. She took a deep sip and sighed. She sat on her soft sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and took another drink.

"Ahhh." She let her head drop to the back of the couch and smiled up at her ceiling.

Ginny could have all of the men she wanted; they could never provide Hermione with as much satisfaction as this sense of accomplishment.

Nope, success, good wine and a great book, who needed a man?

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	9. Brag

_Brag_

Still congratulating herself, Hermione floo'd to Harry's flat. She stepped out of the hearth with her successful parchment and a smile. The boys looked up from their chess board.

"I did it! The problem wasn't in the moonstone at all. Moon crystals," she scoffed, "honestly. Once everyone quit interfering, I was able to think properly. Flobberworm mucus!" she announced, shaking her head and waving the paper like a flag. "It was so simple, so obvious. Can you believe it took me so long to see it?" She paused with a chuckle. "Of course, no one else saw it either. Miss Burge is going to be so excited. She's been on this project for ages! And to think this whole time, we've only been missing the mucus."

She stopped rambling to catch her breath. They were both staring at her with high eyebrows.

"What? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course!" Harry blurted loudly.

"Congratulations!"

"Well done!"

"We should celebrate."

"I've got some Firewhisky," Harry offered, rising from the table.

"That's more like it." Hermione smiled with approval as he returned with three glasses and a large half-full bottle.

Together, the three toasted Hermione's success several times over. Finally, she put a hand over her glass before Harry could pour more.

"Sorry guys, I'm done. My head's floating pleasantly and I'd rather not be ill tomorrow."

Harry bobbed his head and screwed the cap on the liquor.

"Think I'm going to turn in," Hermione announced with a yawn and stretch. "I've got to be up early to owl Miss Burge."

"Wait!"

_Who would you prefer to call Hermione back?_

_A. Harry. Go to chapter 10_

_B. Ron. Go to chapter 11_


	10. Harry

_Harry_

"Wait!" Harry called, jogging towards her, where she hesitated at the fireplace.

"Yes?"

"I just-" He glanced back at Ron, who jumped from his seat.

"Oh! Hey, I'm beat. Goodnight," he called as he rushed from the room out of the front door.

"O-kay," she dragged the word out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quickly and a little too loudly. "That was weird, right? So…are you going in tomorrow?"

"Of course; I have to report my findings to Miss Burge. And then I'll be arranging the specifics of testing. We'll have to make the potion, and then while it sets for three days I'll be gathering test subjects. And then naturally, we'll be-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Maybe we could go out tomorrow night after you leave work.

"Oh, sure. I do have to eat after all." She shrugged, still mentally going through the steps she'd have to take to make her cure Ministry-approved.

"No. I mean-" He sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"Are you "Are you alright?" she asked, laying a hand on his forearm.

"I'm fine; I just…I've been trying to tell you for weeks-"

"Tell me what?"

He looked into her eyes and raised his hand to cup her cheek. "This," he whispered, leaning close, eyes shifting to her lips. Softly, he brought their lips together, sliding them slowly against each other. A moment later, he pulled back and watched her reaction carefully.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "Well, why didn't you just say so." She leaned to kiss him, winding her arms around her neck.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	11. Ron

_Ron_

"Wait!" Ron yelped, hurrying to her side. "I'll floo you home."

"Er…alright. Goodnight Harry."

"G'night. Have fun," Harry called with a laugh.

Eyeing him strangely, Hermione floo'd home, Ron a moment behind her.

"Harry's acting a bit off," she declared once Ron shook off the ashes.

"Yeah, he's having a weird day." Ron shrugged.

"Well, goodnight Ron. Thanks for seeing me home."

"Oh! Er…well the thing is…" His ears burned red and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ye-es," she prompted.

"Well, you know how things sort of fell apart between us a couple of years ago?"

"Um…yes, I remember."

"Well, the thing is…I'd like to give it another go."

"Oh! You…wow…okay."

"Okay? Okay, we'll talk about it? Or, okay, let's do it?"

She smiled. "Okay, I'd love to give us another chance."

Ron grinned, moving closer. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," she hummed, grabbing onto his shirt front and hauling him in.

Their lips came together in a rush, eager to rediscover each other. His hands rested low on her hips, keeping her close as he began to walk her backwards towards her bedroom.

She pulled away with a laugh.

"Let's start with a date," she admonished.

He sighed with over-exaggeration. "If you're sure," he agreed with a chuckled. "But, this time, I'm paying." He kissed her again, then left for the floo. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at five."

"Five! But, I'll still be at work."

"Five, Hermione. Take time to enjoy your successes or what's the point?"

"…I'll see you at five. Goodnight Ron."

"Night, love."

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	12. Finding Charlie

_Finding Charlie_

Rushing to the floo, Hermione took a moment to smooth down her mass of curls. She took a deep breath and stepped through to Charlie's flat.

"Charlie?" she called from his fireplace, taking care to remove the ashes from her travel. "Charlie, are you here?"

"I'm here!" he hollered, dashing into the room, soaking wet and wearing only a towel. "Hermione! I- Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She forced her eyes away form his body, barely noticing that the fog had returned but for an entirely different reason.

He chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside him. "Everything alright?"

"I- What? Yes, fine. Why shouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Because it's one o'clock in the morning and you're at my flat calling my name."

"Oh. Well, yes, I see; I didn't realize it was so late…early. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He caught her arm as she started to spin away.

"I wasn't complaining." He guided her away from the hearth and over to his couch. "Did you need something?"

"Need?" she whispered, eyes following a drop of water down his broad chest to his defined abs. "Sometimes our 'needs' are more accurately classified as 'wants'. We only _think_ we need someone when in actuality we truly want them, no matter how necessary it might feel at the time."

"Is that so?" he asked, leaning close. He paused once before closing the distance between their lips. He pulled her body close, allowing her to melt against him.

As his mouth led hers into bliss, the parchment slipped from her fingers, momentarily forgotten.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	13. Movies

_Movies_

"Dancing? Oh no, not for me, thanks," Hermione responded with a grin. "But a movie sounds wonderful; I haven't been in ages."

"I was just about to leave."

"Great." She looked down at her unfinished work and hesitated.

"It'll be here when you get back. Then you'll be able to concentrate."

She took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the table. "Let's go before I change my mind." She grabbed his hand and led him from the room.

After apparating to an alley behind the theater, they stared at the sign.

"What did you intend to see?" she asked, noticing only the horror movie would start within thirty minutes.

"Well, originally, I had thought this one, but I've run late."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'd rather see a lousy movie with good company any day."

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up. "So…horror it is."

"Only if you want." He smiled.

"Why the hell not?" She grinned.

Her hand brushed his reaching for popcorn. So far, the movie was fairly crappy, but her companion was keeping things interesting. She found it pleasantly distracting when he snorted at the special effects or mumbled comments about the ridiculous vampires.

The theater was silent as the dramatic music keyed up as the suspense reached a pique.

"Flobberworm mucus!" Hermione announced excessively loud. "Oh my god, Remus! It's the mucus!"

"Shhhh," he hushed her, laughing quietly, and tugging her back down into her seat. She kissed him soundly on the lips without any real thought.

"It's the mucus," she whispered leaning close to him.

"I know, I heard you."

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Because you were overworking yourself. Your brain needed a rest to be able to see the obvious answer. It's okay if you want to leave; I know you're excited."

She looked into his soft eyes. "No. It can wait. I can't leave you to mock these pitiful excuses for monsters all alone."

He smiled. "Thank you. Very generous."

"It is." She paused. "Because this movie stinks."

He chuckled and offered her the popcorn bag.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	14. Dancing

_Dancing_

She gasped, "Oh, I haven't been dancing in ages."

"Well, there you have it. Go enjoy yourself."

"I'd better hurry if I want to catch them. Thank you, Remus."

"No problem." He waved as she apparated away.

"Ginny?" she called sticking her head in the door. "Luna?"

"Come on in," Harry called from the kitchen. "They're upstairs getting ready. You're not going with them, are you?"

"I'd like to."

"You should stay with us," Ron suggested.

"Mmm, I'm in the mood to dance. Sorry." She ran up the stairs where the two women were putting the final touches on their hair.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted. "You gonna keep the boys company for us?"

"Nope, I want to go with you."

"Whoo! Girls' night!" Ginny cheered.

"She's already started drinking," Luna informed her. "I thought it was customary to wait until you reached the pub, but they all assured me, it's not.

"It's not?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"No," Ginny laughed. "You two are such amateurs."

"Sometimes Ginny wishes Ron were still dating Pavarti instead of me. But I don't mind."

"Er…" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly.

"We ready?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Yes please." Ginny led the way out. "Don't wait up!" she called to the boys.

"Have fun!" Harry hollered back.

"Ron, please do wait up for me. After a night of drinking and dancing, I rather think I'll want to ravage you."

The boys laughed.

"Yes, dear," Ron responded, jogging over to give her a quick kiss.

The girls had been dancing for nearly an hour and although Luna was pissed, Hermione had only had two drinks. Being still highly sober, she was all too-aware of the men that kept trying to grind against her while dancing.

"Another round!" Ginny shouted over the music and danced away.

Luna giggled, twirling in a large circle.

"Well, if it isn't Granger," George, or possibly Fred said, popping up beside her.

"Fancy meeting you here," Fred, maybe George said.

They danced in a circle around her, close but not quite touching.

"Stop it!" Hermione laughed. "You're making me dizzy."

"Well, perhaps you should catch one of us," one of them said with a grin, probably Fred.

"Or both of us. You know people do say, 'two _heads_ are better than one'," the other, most likely George, said, wiggling his eyebrows with exaggeration.

Hermione laughed loudly, grabbing onto probably Fred's arm. "That was incredibly lame."

"But true," they said together.

"How about a dance," possibly George suggested.

_Who should Hermione dance with?_

_A. Fred. Go to chapter 15_

_B. George. Go to chapter 16_

_C. Both. Go to chapter 17_

_D. Neither. Go to chapter 18_


	15. Fred

_Fred_

"I did come to dance," Hermione confirmed. Grabbing the twin to her left's hand, she pulled him further, towards the dance floor and waved to the one left behind.

"Good choice," her twin said in her ear, moving close as the music blared through the space.

"I thought so. Fred, right?" She ran her hands down his chest.

"Nope, I'm George." He held her hips tight to his.

"Really?" she asked, running her nose up his neck.

"Yeah." His voice was rough as he tilted his head, giving her more access.

Hermione flicked her tongue out, grazing his throat and his hands squeezed tighter. She sipped her hand through the hair at his temple, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers. She nibbled his earlobe gently then gave him a sharp bite.

"Ow!" He jerked his head back.

"Sorry George, did that hurt your ear?"

"Yeah, just a bi- …My ear." He grinned. "Very sneaky Granger."

"Thank you, Fred."

"So was that all for show, or…?" He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

"No," she gasped as he sucked gently. "That was science; testing a theory."

"Mhm." He worked his way to her lips and slid his tongue slowly along hers.

Hermione woke up with a little headache. Groaning, she sat up and looked around. She was in Fred's flat, in his bed, in his clothes. The events from the night before were a little fuzzy, but she was pretty sure she had changed in the bathroom and fell asleep on his sofa after some pizza.

On her left, on top of the covers, fully dressed, slept Fred. His hair fell about his face and he was grinning; he looked adorable.

Quietly, she crept to the kitchen. With the kettle on the fire and the toast toasting, she grabbed a scrap of parchment and jotted down the formula she had been struggling with.

"Wait…" She scribbled an addition to it and then eyed it critically. "Huh. Turns out I owe Lupin a nice present."

"What's that?" Fred asked from the doorway.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. How about some breakfast?"

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	16. George

_George_

"Shame to waste a good song," she agreed. She grabbed a hold of the twin on her right and led him away from Ginny's view. "I didn't know you liked to dance."

"Wouldn't miss the opportunity to hold a pretty bird close."

"Is that so?" She slid down his body, scratching his chest lightly with her nails.

"Definitely."

"George, right?" She rolled her body against his.

"Yep." He sipped a knee between her thighs in an effort to get closer, his hand slid down, low on her waist, resting on the curve of her bum.

She smiled, rolling her hips and threaded her hand into his hair. Her hand grazed over the hole where his ear should've been.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Can't blame me for checking."

"When you call out my name later, I want it to be _me_ name," he said huskily in her ear.

"What makes you so sure I'll be calling any name tonight?"

He grinned and spun her around, clasping her hips tightly, he bent her over and ground against her bottom.

Hermione gasped and bit her lip to keep from moaning. When he released the pressure on her back, she slowly stood up straight.

"Well?"

"You make a valid point," she conceded. She draped one arm behind her, to clasp the back of his head, dropping her head to his shoulder.

She tugged him into a kiss, tongues sliding together. As he rubbed against her back, his hand slipped around to her belly, applying minimal pressure and dipping indecently low.

She moaned, pulling away.

"Are we through dancing?" she asked.

"Is that what we've been doing?"

"I'm not sure. But I'd rather finish it in your flat."

"Me too."

Hermione woke, stretching her sore muscles. She could hear George humming from the shower; part of her wanted to join him, the other part was so relaxed, that she never wanted to move. The second part won, and she stayed in bed long after her full bladder had become uncomfortable.

"Hey sleepy head," George greeted, carrying a large platter. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." She helped herself to some cherries.

"So…you know this can't be a one-time thing, right?" he asked, stealing one of her crumpets.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She stabbed a piece of steak and almost had it in her mouth before she sneezed.

"Sorry; too much pepper?" George asked, conjuring a tissue.

"Just a bit." She headed to the bathroom to blow her nose and froze staring at the tissue. "Mucus. That's it! George! That's it, I need to add Flobberworm mucus just before the moonstone! How could I have not seen that?"

"Um…everything alright?" George asked, looking oddly at the tissue she was still observing.

"Fantastic! I've just cured dragon pox! Well, I've solved the formula. It still needs to be tested, of course. And I have to report to Miss Burge. But first, I have to pee."

He laughed but backed out of the loo. "Yes ma'am."

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	17. Both

_Both_

Grinning, she grabbed both of them by the shirt front and hauled them to a far corner of the dance floor. She caught them making surprised faces at each other and she couldn't help but laugh; it wasn't just anyone who could surprise the twins.

Stopping, she slipped between them and wiggled up close to almost-certainly Fred, and reached behind her to pull most-likely George close.

"I thought you boys were offering a dance," she chided, when they both remained fairly motionless.

"Bloody right, we were," they both grumbled, squeezing her snuggly between them.

Several minutes of rubbing against them, left Hermione breathless and sensitive to the touch.

"George?" she gasped, running her hand over his missing ear.

He grunted against her neck, sucking roughly.

"Fred?" she moaned softly, fisting his hair as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"May-maybe we could- oh god…go to your flat."

"Gods yes," one of them mumbled.

Hermione woke up unbelievable hot, sandwiched between two incredibly gorgeous naked men. They were both splayed out across the bed; arms and legs draped over her body.

"Ugh! Guys, guys, get off," she said with a grunt, struggling to shove their limbs away so she could get up.

"Was-goin-on?" Fred asked groggily.

"Huh?" George mumbled, trying to snuggle closer to Hermione.

"Get off; I have to pee," Hermione complained, still shoving at them.

"Sorry."

She was suddenly free, and stumbled to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen where the twins were sitting together at the table, sharing a pot of coffee. Grabbing a cup, she joined them.

Out of habit, she grabbed a spare bit of parchment form their table and began scribbling out the formula.

"What's that?" Fred asked, "Moonstone?"

"Yes."

"Is that mistletoe berries?" George questioned.

"Yes," she answered, getting a little annoyed.

"What's the problem? Moonstone not reacting?" Fred guessed.

"Er…yes, that's right."

"You should add a drop of flobberworm mucus just before the moonstone, it'll act as a catalyst," George suggested. "I need a shower." He headed for the door.

"Yeah, I'd better owl Verity before she shows up trying to drag us to work," Fred added, following.

Hermione blinked down at her completed formula, then up at their retreating backs and frowned. "How'd they do that?"

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	18. Neither

_Neither_

She smiled but shook her head.

"I think I'll pass, thanks." She patted them both on the chest and turned back to Luna, who was still spinning.

"Luna, you're going to fall down," Hermione laughed, grabbing her arms.

"I feel like I'm floating," she said with awe. "I think I'd like to go home now."

"Oh no, Luna! Not yet," Ginny complained, rejoining them.

"yes. I want to go home to Ron and take his clothes off and-"

"No!" Ginny yelled, slapping a hand over Luna's mouth.

"That's quite enough!" Hermione shouted at the same time. "Let's take her home."

"I'll take her; you stay," Ginny offered.

"What am I going to do alone?" she asked, following them.

"Dance, find a man, make a brilliant discovery, I don't know," Ginny laughed. "Have fun!"

Hermione stared at the empty place they left behind, then huffed.

"Make a brilliant discovery, huh? Fine. I can do that." She trotted up to the bar, ordered a gill water, and grabbed a napkin. Conjuring a quill, she set to work. She frowned at the formula, determined to solve it's mysteries, when someone sneezed beside her.

"Bless you," she murmured, passing over an extra napkin.

"Thanks," Bill responded, wiping his nose.

"You're welc- oh my god," she gasped, scribbling furiously on her napkin. "That's it! Bill, that's it!"

"Pardon?"

"Mucus! Or to be more exact flobberworm mucus! It'll act as a catalyst if I just add a single drop before the moonstone. I can't believe I've been so blind! You're my hero!"

"I am?" He looked at her strangely.

"Yes!"

"Does that mean I'm worth a dance?"

_How should Hermione respond?_

_A. "Of course!" Go to chapter 19_

_B. "Yes, but I have to report my findings." Go to chapter 20_


	19. Of course!

"_Of course!"_

"Of course! How could I refuse?" Basking in her success, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and pull her close.

He moved slowly, rocking gently to the beat of the song. His hand rested softly on her lower back, the other cupped her right hand to his heart.

Sighing, she relaxed into his hold, lying her head on his shoulder.

When the music and dancers sped up around them, they remained locked together, spinning in small, slow circles.

"I could get used to this," she whispered.

"Good, because I intend to make a habit out of it," Bill confided, nuzzling her hair.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	20. Yes, but

"_Yes, but…"_

"Yes, but I have to report my findings!" She rushed home and wrote a quick report to Miss Burge.

"Now what?" she asked the air around her.

Beside herself with pleasure, Hermione celebrated the best way she knew how. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of elderflower wine. After a quick chilling spell, she poured herself a goblet full. She took a deep sip and sighed. She sat on her soft sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and took another drink.

"Ahhh." She let her head drop to the back of the couch and smiled up at her ceiling.

Pavarti could have all of the men she wanted; they could never provide Hermione with as much satisfaction as this sense of accomplishment.

Nope, success, good wine and a great book, who needed a man?

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know the path you took to Hermione's success. **


	21. Index

_Index_

Looking for a certain someone? Follow these paths to find him.

1. Sirius = Follow chapters 1, then 3.

2. Remus = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, and 13.

3. Charlie = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 4, and 7.

4. Harry = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 4, 6, 9, and 10.

5. Ron = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 4, 6, 9, and 11

6. Fred = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, 14, and 15.

7. George = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, 14, and 16.

8. Fred and George = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, 14, and 17.

9. Bill = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, 14, 18, and 19.

10. Who the hell needs a man? = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 4, 6, and 8.

**OR** Follow chapters 1, then 2, 4, 7, and 8.

11. **OR **for a slight variation = Follow chapters 1, then 2, 5, 14, 18, and 20.

**Have fun!**


End file.
